Lived, Lost, and Loved Again
by DancinThroughLife
Summary: Michael and Selene's daughter gets taken away from them at birth, but what happens when they find her and try to explain what happened all those years before?
1. A Narrow Escape

**Title-** Lived, Lost and Loved Again

**Summary-**Michael and Selene's daughter gets taken away a few weeks after being born, but what happens when they find her and try to explain the past…

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer**- Don't own it, my little imagination isn't that great! The name Fiyero came from "Wicked" and I don't own the Hot Pockets organization.

**A/N-** First Underworld Fan Fiction…I have about thirty pages written as of now so it will be updated as I type them…hope I didn't royally screw it up! As you read, you will come across text surrounded with and** bolded**- that is a dream.

**Chapter 1- A Narrow Escape**

"Selene, they are catching up!" Michael shouted as he and Selene were running to escape the large group of Death Dealers trying to catch them. "Let me carry you! We will go faster!"

"No, I can make it on my own!" she spat back. Even 32 weeks pregnant, Selene was still as stubborn as ever. She wasn't going to let anything harm their child, at any cost. Michael turned and shot the vampire that was closest to them, who was only 25m back. They weren't allowed to shoot her because they needed the child alive. The vampires believed that the child should suffer for its mother's slaying of Viktor and Selene's betrayal of the covenant.

"Selene, I'm not screwing around!" he changed into his hybrid form and went to pick her up when she quickened her pace.

She turned back to him, since she was now ahead and said, "Neither am I, now just shut up! I'll be fine!"

Selene got faster the longer she was ran and in his hybrid form, Michael kept up with her. He looked back to see that the dealers were slowing and began to scatter in all directions. Michael turned back around to see the sun was slowly coming over the small city in which they were running.

Selene was oblivious to the rising sun and was only focused on keeping their child safe. Her only thought was running, just stay rung at this pace and they will get tired and stop chasing.

"Selene!" he shouted as he picked her up in his strong arms and jumped into a nearby building. Michael made sure to shield Selene's swelling mid-section as they crashed through the window.

When she realized why Michael had grabbed her, Selene covered her face from the increasing light and relaxed into his arms. They got out of the sun, but not quite soon enough; Selene's skin was lightly burned.

"You need to rest! That was too close!" he told her.

"I don't care, we need to keep going!" Selene winced as she softly touched her skin. The burn wasn't bad, but it was bad enough that Michael thought he would get the idea. He felt that she was pushing too hard and didn't want her to get too stressed or tired.

"No! You can't keep going like this! God, you are so stubborn, but you usually know when to stop! You are getting reckless again, like the night Lucian bit me." Michael looked into her eyes seeing that they were cold and emotionless.

He pleaded on, "You said the exact same thing that night that you said earlier… right before you nearly died! I won't let that happen again! If you keep going this far and pushing your body to the limit…Selene you may endanger your own life-it might hurt the baby!"

His eyes were welling with tears, but he refused to let any fall. Michael turned back to face Selene and saw her body go limp and begin to fall. He ran to catch her at the last minute and she fell into his arms. Her body couldn't go any longer and finally just gave out. Hopefully this would give her body time to heal itself and relieve some of her stress.

Selene woke up near dusk on the floor of the abandoned building in Michael's arms. He held her tight enough that she would wake him if she moved, but not enough to hurt her skin. Michael loosened his grip to let her sit when he felt her head leave his shoulder. Soon after she sat up, he followed her into the same sitting position. Her normally pale skin was still pink, but had healed enough that it didn't hurt to touch.

Selene slowly moved her hands to her stomach and looked down as if to make sure their baby was still there. When she felt a light kick, Selene slowly leaned back into Michael, nuzzling close to his chest. To her, he was always so warm and she began to drift back to sleep when Michael woke her.

"You need to feed, Selene…you haven't eaten in a day or two and you are getting weaker…"

"No, I'll be fine for a little while longer," Selene began to drift again, but Michael pursued the issue.

"Selene, you can barely stay awake and it is almost dark. The dealers will be out again and you can't even run…"

"Michael, we don't have any blood, and I can too stay awake! I am just a little tired; we should get up and get ready to leave."

"I don't want your body under any extra stress!" Michael held onto her forearm, not letting her get up.

"I'm fine Michael, let me go!" Selene turned and hissed at him with ice blue eyes and fangs bared. Giving into her stern warning, he let go, keeping his arms extended as he sat back up to catch her if she fell.

Sure enough, Selene stood up and felt very dizzy. Michael helped her sit back down and looked into her eyes, now back to their normal dark brown color.

"Selene, let me carry you to the safe house. You can feed and rest there, it's only a few blocks," he pleaded. Michael hated seeing her so weak. He was so used to the strong independent woman that the vulnerable and helpless Selene made his heart ache. Michael wished so much that there was something more he could do. Selene nodded and Michael lifted her up as he changed form and walked out the door.

It was very dark for the time of day and a stead rain was falling. The scent of the dealers no longer lingered in the air. Michael checked the street signs to get an idea of where he was and started on the way. Even though the death dealers' scents were gone, he wasn't going to wait to see if they were going to come back.

As Michael came up on the dilapidated old house, he noticed a strange scent in the air. He couldn't quite make out what it was, lycan or vampire. It seemed a lot like a perfect mix of both, but he couldn't decide. At the time, that didn't matter, the safe house was used by vampires many years ago to hold lycans and that was probably why the scent seemed so strange.

Selene stirred in his arms and Michael remembered his purpose for carrying her here in the first place. He slowly walked through the front door, making sure he didn't bump Selene into it.

Michael laid her down on the dusty couch and went into the kitchen, changing back to his human form on the way. He pushed a spider web out of his way to the refrigerator and opened the door with a loud creak. Even though it looked like it didn't work, the blood packs inside remained cold and unspoiled.

There weren't very many, only three or four, so he took two for Selene and 1 for himself. Michael never could get used to the idea of drinking blood, but it was the only thing that could keep either of them going. Selene needed the blood more anyway, since she was eating for two.

The two cups that he took from the cabinet were cracked and old looking, but they held the blood just fine. After emptying the contents of Selene's two bags into one glass and his single into the other, Michael walked into the living room where Selene was just starting to wake up.

"I have something for you…" he told her playfully. She immediately sat up when she smelled the blood, eyes turning blue, ready to feed. Selene nearly jumped at him to take the glass and began chugging its liquid.

"Now I don't want to see a single drop—" he was cut off by the sound of her very empty cup hitting the coffee table. "Okay, that's good…you should rest some more and get more of your strength back."

"What about you…have you fed?"

"Yeah, I already drank half of it before I came in. I guess I was just as hungry as you." It killed him to lie to her like that, but it was better that way. She just needed to worry about herself, not Michael.

"What time is it? We should really probably get going again."

"No, Selene, sunrise is in about an hour, we won't make it anywhere. You need to just go back to sleep. Now that you have eaten, you should be good to go tonight when we leave."

"Fine, but we should leave as soon as it sets!"

"I know, now go to sleep," Michael said as he watched Selene lay back down onto the couch, keeping her hands protectively over her stomach. "Don't worry; I will keep both of you safe…" With those calming words, Selene drifted off into a restful sleep.

Michael sat awake across the small living room in a wooden chair. Whenever he heard any noise, he got up and checked to see what it was. Finally, after hours of sitting awake, hardly ever taking his eyes off of Selene, Michael finally let himself drift off.

Selene rarely dreamed, she always had horrible nightmares of the night her family was killed, but tonight was different. That night, Selene dreamed

**: Michael and their son were laughing and playing in the front yard of what seemed to be a nice home. She fell in love with Michael all over again when he picked up their son and put him up on his shoulders. He looked like such a great father and didn't stop smiling. He carried him up onto the porch where Selene herself sat. It was midday and they were having lunch, without Selene burning to bits. She dreamt of the warmth of the sun on her face and her once pale skin seemed lightly tanned. There were no glasses of blood anywhere to be seen, just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and iced tea. Her, Michael, and their son were living a normal life and were:**

"Selene!" Michael shouted as he shook her awake. "We have to go! I fell asleep and I caught their scent and woke up! We need to leave now!" He practically sprinted over and picked up their things from the kitchen and came back to see Selene tying back her hair getting ready to leave. They ran out the back door and started to weave through the woods away from whoever was coming.

"How many?" she asked as she dodged a bush.

"Hard to tell, they all mix together…"

"Both!"

"Lycans definitely, but vampires…I can't tell. It's faint but there are more lycans."

"Well then how are we going to lose them Michael? They have probably caught our scent by now."

"I think we should fine a car and go back…" he told her, "You need to get checked out by a doctor and you need to find a safe place to have the baby. If we go back, they won't look for us! Marcus would think you are too smart to go back! It's the last place they'd look!" Michael narrowly missed a tree as he waited for Selene's input.

"Fine, we need to find a road!" she said. Selene wasn't too sure his plan would work, but she trusted Michael with her life and that of their child.

The two came to a river and crossed through at an angle to avoid getting pulled away by the strong current. The water would make it harder for the lycans to follow them by their scent, but it would not wash it away totally.

With his hybrid senses, Michael could see lights about a half a kilometer away. They were coming up on a road. The first car they saw, Michael went all "hybrid" on the driver, throwing him out of the window. Selene jumped into the now vacant driver's seat and Michael was forced into the passenger. She pulled a hard U-turn, going back in the direction of the mess they had just been running from.

Please R&R...i so hope i didnt kill the entire thing!


	2. Names?

**Title-** Lived, Lost and Loved

**Summary-**Michael and Selene's daughter gets taken away a few weeks after being born, but what happens when they find her and try to explain the past…

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer**- Don't own it, my little imagination isn't that great! The name Fiyero came from "Wicked" and I don't own the Hot Pockets organization and eventually Star Wars Episode 2 quotes.

**A/N-** First Underworld Fan Fiction…I have about 54 pages written as of now so it will be updated as I type them…hope I didn't royally screw it up!

**Chapter 2- Names?**

After two weeks of driving all night and staying as off of the radar as possible, Selene was now 34 weeks pregnant and had grown much larger around the mid section. Michael had taken over the driving since she was no longer comfortable behind the steering wheel. Selene was sleeping in her passenger seat when she was awakened by a sharp pain in her stomach that shot down into her hips.

Alarmed by her sudden movement, Michael asked, "What's wrong Selene?" He saw the pain in her eyes as they changed from brown to blue and her face grew red.

"It…hurts…" she barely breathed out.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked down to where she was rubbing her stomach… "The baby!"

Selene cried out as she had another contraction, "YES!"

"Oh shit…!" Michael exclaimed, "We are almost there; just…uh…Don't push!" He reached over and held onto her hand tightly, driving well over the speed limit trying to find Adam's apartment. In the past, he may have tried to turn Michael into the "police" but he was still his friend and hoped he might be able to help with the delivery.

A few trash cans and mail boxes later, Michael pulled up in front of Adam's building. "Selene, I'll be right back!" he told her as she screamed again, the contractions were definitely getting closer to each other and more painful.

She grabbed the handle of the door and the empty armrest of her seat as she tried to breathe through the pain. Her knuckles grew whiter and whiter as she let out a blood chilling scream.

Michael was beginning to panic and couldn't remember which number was Adam's. He decided just to buzz them all and listen for Adam to talk over the intercom. When Michael heard his voice, he started screaming into the call box, "Adam…it's Michael…"

"What? Wait, Michael…what the hell are you doing here?"

"No time for that…do you remember the girl I told you about on the subway!"

"Yeah…dark hair, really hot…Michael, what is it?"

"Well, she is in the car-- having contractions and I need your help! Can you come down and help me get her up to your apartment!"

"Michael, are you feeling alright? A woman going into labor is not a joke to play on anyone!"

"Please!" Michael pleaded.

Adam heard the desperation in his voice and felt that maybe Michael wasn't kidding. "Mike this isn't the type of thing you can just spring on someone!"

Selene let out another cry that made Michael get even more frantic. Fortunately, Adam had heard her over the speaker and told Michael he would be right down. He ran back to the car and practically ripped the passenger door off.

"Selene, Adam is on his way down! I need to get you out of the car and up stairs!" She gave him a quiet moan of approval, but when he went to lift her, she flinched in pain. "Selene! God I am so sorry!" He continued to pick her up, even though he could tell he was causing her more pain. Adam came running out of the building and stopped in his tracks when he saw Michael carrying her.

"Adam! Let's go!" Michael shouted impatiently, snapping Adam out of his trance.

Another contraction started halfway up the steps and was worse than any other Selene had had. She grabbed whatever was closest to her hands at the time, to bear with the pain, which at the moment turned out to be Michael's arm and hair.

"Ah…okay, okay…I know it hurts Selene, but we are almost there! Please just hold on a little longer!" he told her. She had one hell of a grip on his hair, until her body fell limp in his arms. "Adam!"

He turned around to see a barely conscious Selene practically falling out of Michael's arms. If he had taken his hybrid form, Michael could have easily carried her, but he was incredibly tired from all the stress and didn't want to scare Adam. He ran back down the steps and took Selene into his own arms and began to charge up the rest of the steps.

"317 Michael, it's unlocked!" he yelled. Michael ran ahead and opened it, walking into a very plain room with one window, holding the door open for Adam and Selene.

"Go…in the bedroom—take the comforter off the bed and get some towels…they're in the hall closet!"

Michael let go of the door and ran into the nearest room that looked like a bed room. He quickly pulled the top cover off of the bed and ran to get the towels. Adam put Selene down on the soft blue bed sheets and propped her up with all of the pillows on the bed. He had done a rotation in the Maternity ward after Michael disappeared and prayed that he remembered how to do everything.

First, he checked to see how far Selene was dilated…"Well you are definitely going to have this baby now! Michael…let's go with those towels!"

Selene had another contraction and grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets. This one seemed hurt so badly, but now they really all seemed worse than the one before and she clenched her jaw and did her best to deal with the pain. Michael came in and put the towels down where Adam instructed.

"How far along is she?" he asked, hoping that this wasn't going to be a complicated birth.

"Um…34 weeks, but she is early! I mean-- that can't be good!"

"Michael, calm down! She doesn't need you freaking out; she needs you to be there for her. You need to help her stay calm!"

"Okay…" he answered, calming himself. He sat behind Selene, holding her in his lap.

"Too early!" Selene said between contractions, "Too early!"

"No, don't worry, you are only two weeks early, that's considered full term. The baby is going to be fine!" Adam said reassuringly. He looked up at Selene to see her eyes change from brown to ice blue. She had tried to control her urge to go vampire, but the pain was just way too great now and she couldn't monitor it and concentrate on having the baby. Her eyes began to glow and her teeth grew down.

"What the hell!" He yelled, stepping back, "What the heck is happening to her!"

"Adam…please, I will explain it all later! She needs your help now! Please!" Michael pleaded. It took almost every ounce of strength he had not to change forms, seeing his mate in so much pain.

"Okay…" Adam slowly went back to Selene and her dilation again. "On the next contraction—I need you to push Selene! Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and looked up at Michael, "I'm right here! Just do whatever you need to do…anything at all…I'm here!"

"Okay," she whispered, then turned back and pushed with all she had, right through the next contraction. Another came and she pushed again.

"Great job! Now stop, don't push! We are going to wait for the next big one and you need to push really hard! It's almost over Selene, I can see the head!"

During the next push, Selene drove her nails into the top of Michael's hands and screamed out. It hurt so badly that when Adam told her to stop she almost passed out.

"I only need one more big push! Ready…push!" Adam encouraged.

Selene pushed with all she had, but gave up in the middle of the push due to plain exhaustion. Luckily, Adam was able to get a grip on their child and gently pulled her out.

"You have a daughter!" Adam said as he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her in a towel.

Tears began to stream down Michael's face as Adam placed his little girl in Selene's tired arms. He then delivered the placenta and stopped the bleeding. He looked up at the new parents' faces and smiled. Neither Michael nor Selene could take their eyes off of the crying little bundle.

"What are you going to call her?" Adam asked.

"Umm…we haven't really thought about it that much," Michael admitted. He had picked out a few names, but never told Selene any of them.

"Meghan…" she said, "Meghan Leena Corvin." Selene knew Michael loved the name Meghan and she had always wanted a daughter named Leena.

Michael looked down at Selene and smiled, then looked down at his daughter, "Yes…Meghan Leena Corvin."

The little child quieted down and snuggled into her mother's chest. Meghan didn't look like a hybrid; she seemed like a normal human baby whose features were a perfect mix of her parents. Her skin seemed to be a little tan, more like Michael's than Selene, but the deciding factor would be her eyes. If they were brown she would look more like Selene, but if they were blue…vice versa. Either way, her loving parents knew she would look beautiful.

"You three can stay here for a while, until little Meghan is ready go outside with lots of other people," Adam told them.

"Thank you Adam," Selene said, never taking her tired eyes off of her daughter.

"Michael, you should let them rest for a bit, we can go **talk **in the kitchen…"

"Okay…should try to get some sleep Selene…I'll be right in the kitchen." Michael followed close behind Adam, glancing back to see Selene and their daughter fast asleep on the bed.

_Read and Review as always!_

Nicolleh- I think its cute when Michael gets to play the role of protector too! Don't worry there will be more of that later on!

Jackie- I am very sorry, but I am not at liberty to disclose such information at the moment…haha jk…you will have to keep reading to find out!

Tima- glad to see you like it…hehe it makes me feel special when people cant wait to read more!

Bleed4theroses- begging….really? that is cool…never had anyone beg me before…Ill do my best to type very fast so that I don't keep you begging for long!

aliaswolf- oh ages….grr they make me mad…just kidding…im not sure how old she is going to be…actually that's a lie, I do know…im just gonna keep it a secret!

Beautiful Mistake- interesting…that's a good thing right!

Katie- person of few words…that's cool by me!

Synch14- oh where the road may lead…who knows…Not me! Sorry I don't know wat that was…hope you end up liking how it goes…!

What is it?- aka Ti Moune ahahaha…everyone has their own spellings for everything…Intense…hahhaha you love me! LO! And don't you kinda have to love it, if you told me it was bad you know wat would happen….silent treatment!

cameragirl- I must say it does help to have seem the movie…hint hint what is it! First review yay! Hahaha!


	3. Real Life or Legend

**Title-** Lived, Lost and Loved

**Summary-**Michael and Selene's daughter gets taken away a few weeks after being born, but what happens when they find her and try to explain the past…

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer**- Don't own it, my little imagination isn't that great! The name Fiyero came from "Wicked" and I don't own the Hot Pockets organization and eventually Star Wars Episode 2 quotes.

**A/N-** First Underworld Fan Fiction…I have about 54 pages written as of now so it will be updated as I type them…hope I didn't royally screw it up!

**Chapter 3- Real Life or Legend **

"What the fuck is going Mike! I mean first you come to me saying that a grown man bite you…you go disappear for a while and come back with the mystery _thing_ from the subway giving birth to your child! What the hell happened to you!" Adam shouted, letting all of his mixed emotions out at once.

"Adam, calm down! I'm gonna explain everything to you…but I need you to promise that you are going to have an open mind! What I'm about to tell you is going to seem totally crazy, but all of it's true…I swear!" Michael told him in a lower voice, he didn't want to wake up Selene or the baby.

"Michael, you already sound crazy! Who is she! Better yet, what?"

"Selene is a vampire…"

"What! Michael that is beyond crazy! Are you sure you are feeling okay? Everyone knows there is no such thing as vampires!" Adam started rambling on about how people used to believe they were real and that they are just a fun thing to be a Halloween.

"ADAM! God just sit down and shut up! Don't interrupt me…don't say a thing! Just listen to what I am going to tell you!" Michael's eyes started to go black, scaring Adam into sitting down and keeping quiet. "Vampires are real. Centuries ago…" He proceeded to tell Adam the same story Selene told him, adding in the corrections from Lucian's memories. "So then I got shot and was dying as a Lycan, but Selene bit me causing me to become what I am…a hybrid."

"But wait a second, you just said that you can't be both, that no one can survive that?"

"Yeah, I know, but I have this rare gene passed through my family going all the way back to the beginning of all immortals that allows my body to adapt to both."

"Right…" Adam said, totally in awe at what Michael had just told him. He spoke out loud as his mind tried to process what he had just learned, "So, werewolves and vampire are real—they hate each other—Selene is a vampire and you are both. Now the 'Lycans' and vampires are after you because of little Meghan in there and what Selene did to Viktor…"

"Exactly. We have been on the run for the past year, but couldn't go any longer because of the baby. Adam—" Michael said to get his full attention. "You can't tell anyone about this, any of it! We need to remain a myth to the humans. If they find out about us they may want to study us or see us as a threat and try to kill us too. And we don't need another group chasing us!"

"Yeah, sure I won't tell anyone!" Michael's eyes went black again, warning Adam of his seriousness. "I swear! I won't tell anyone! Just promise that you won't do the whole 'black eye' thing anymore! It's just plain creepy!"

"Sorry, it's what happens now that I am a hybrid; if I get angry or feel threatened they go black." Michael explained. He had gotten very good at controlling his urge to change when he would get angry, but some things you just can't control.

"No need to apologize…can I ask you some stuff. I mean, I don't want to pry, but you just told me that vampires and werewolves exist and…well what can I say, I'm curious."

Seeing that he had just dropped whole lot of shit on Adam, Michael agreed to answer some of his questions and sat down across from him, "Ask away…"

"Garlic—"

"No, that doesn't hurt us, that's just Hollywood…" Selene said walking out with Meghan in her arms. A lot more time had passed than Michael had realized. "It's totally untrue."

"Well, then what about sunlight?" Adam asked, slightly disappointed that garlic was a lie.

"Yes, that's very true. My kind go out in the sun, we burn up into ash," she answered.

"And Michael?"

"I can because I am half Lycan, but Selene still can't. Hopefully Meghan can," he told Adam as he lightly shook his daughter's little hand.

"Well you said that you turn into a hybrid…can I see it?"

"Selene doesn't turn really—" she cut him off. Selene felt that she could tell her side well enough. "My eyes turn bright blue and my canine teeth grow longer…"

"That's it! I would have expected—"

"Oh, well sorry to disappoint!"

"No it's okay," Adam continued, not fully realizing he had just hurt her feelings. "What about you Mike?"

"Yes, 'Mike', why don't you show him…" Selene suggested, trying to get him to scare Adam and get him back for insulting her. Michael understood and he himself thought it might be fun. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Adam answered, excited to see what he would become.

Michael's transitions had become much quicker over the past year and weren't noticeably painful. His shirt tore open because of his bulging muscles; bones bent and broke into new shapes as his skin took on its darker, almost black color. He stood in his hybrid form and turned to see that Adam had ducked behind the couch he had been sitting on.

Adam slowly popped his head up to see Michael's dark face and black eyes staring at him, "Ahhh!"

"Oh hush up!" Selene said, "He isn't going to hurt you! Michael was just playing around!"

He stood up, realizing he had just screamed like a six year old girl and said, "I knew that!" He took a step forward to cautiously examine his friend.

"Well go ahead!" Selene said, growing impatient. She knew Michael wasn't going to hurt him so there was no reason for him to take his jolly old time.

Adam reached up and touched Michael's shoulder, "Fascinating…the skin has changed color but has retained all of its normal properties. There aren't any scales or patches of anything, just a fine hair."

Just as he went to check Michael's teeth, Meghan let out a loud cry. Both men turned and looked at the child.

"Don't worry, she is probably just hungry. I'm going to go let her feed." Selene said as she stood up and went back into the room closing the door.

By the time Adam had turned back to Michael, he was already back in his human form looking through some of their bags for a new shirt.

"That was awesome! You can do that whenever you want! Can you stay like that for as long as you feel like?"

"Well, kinda…I can turn whenever, but how long I stay like that depends on if I've fed enough," he explained.

"Oh…so like a sandwich gives you like an extra hour?" Adam asked jokingly.

"Blood…we drink blood!"

"R i g h t ! Vampire….gotcha! Well listen, I have to go to work, do you think you two will be okay here while I'm gone?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, just one thing…can I have some extra blankets or towels for the windows?" Michael asked, trying not to seem like a burden.

"Sunlight, I forgot! They are in the hall closet…bottom shelf. There is food in the fridge—if you still eat food," Adam told him.

"No thanks, but do you think you could snag some packs of blood?"

"Uh, I'll see what I can do. Any specific type: O-, A, B?" he asked doing his best to make it sound like a sincere question and not a joke.

"Ha-ha, no…anything will be fine."

"Okay, well my number is on the fridge…call if you need anything. See you guys later!" Adam said as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, bye!" Michael said, hoping that Adam could keep their secret and wondering why Adam already had his own number on the refrigerator.

Unfortunately, Adam never was too good at keeping secrets. He tried so hard not to tell anyone and made it more than half way through his shift before he caved. He walked up the stairwell of the hospital to the research floor and went to tell Meredith, the head researcher.

Adam and Meredith usually had lunch when they worked the twelve a.m. to six p.m. shift. He told her everything and she did the same.

"So last night, my friend Michael Corvin, you remember him right…" he started.

"The one who disappeared…yeah I remember you told me about him."

"Well he came to my house with this woman… who was in labor…and gave birth to his daughter in my apartment! Then he started going off on all this stuff about being a vampire-werewolf thing. I mean he was sounding totally nuts until he did this really cool thing. He turned like really dark blue and he got all these extra muscles and bones AND black eyes! It was the creepiest thing ever. You can't tell anyone! I wasn't supposed to tell you so you have to swear!"

"Adam? You sound like a raving lunatic!" she told him bluntly.

"No I swear it's the truth! Come over this weekend, I'll prove it to you! The Brown Apartments, room #317!"

"Fine, I'm going to come over…but when there is no 'vampire' or 'werewolf' man in your apartment, you need to promise that you are going to get more sleep! And lay off the coffee!"

"Yeah, fine whatever! Listen I have to go, but I'll see you on Friday, at like 5…no wait…8 the sun will be down!" he told her as he walked away.

"Don't work too hard!" she shouted after him, getting a wave of thanks in return. Meredith waited for him to disappear into the hospital before she pulled out her cell phone. She pushed 1 then hit the 'call' button…

"Hello, it's Meredith—No this is important—I have possible confirmation of the subjects' whereabouts—Yes, a reliable source—No the baby has been delivered—I am going on recon on Friday, where we go from there depends on the visit—Yeah, Brown Apartments—No he is working all day—You can't go now, they will be on edge because of the baby, just be patient—Room 317—Okay, yes sir—I will sir—Bye."

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Thanks soo much to all of you who review:

cameragirl – you know wat would be funny….one of those comments where they talk…you know the gang! (Hint hint)

Synch14- psst! Get out of my mind! It's kinda creepy, I don't want to give away too much, but some "Adam Immortal-age" can be expected! (New word!)

Memoh- oh ventures into the human psyche…soo fun! I mean really I do love it!

Katie- im sorry I can't disclose such tightly kept information…haha ill tell you later….chapter 7 or 9

twinmuse – I know I love the name Meghan Leena…it took me like an hour to figure out how to spell them the right way for the story…Megan Lena, etc.

Danielle- nice to see you finally read it! Ha just kidding, have you ever seen the movie…b/c like I told Mills… it helps to have seen it!

Bleed4theroses- hehe…I liked it too!


	4. A Friendly Betrayal

**Title-** Lived, Lost and Loved

**Summary-**Michael and Selene's daughter gets taken away a few weeks after being born, but what happens when they find her and try to explain the past…

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer**- Don't own it, my little imagination isn't that great! The name Fiyero came from "Wicked" and I don't own the Hot Pockets organization and eventually Star Wars Episode 2 quotes.

**A/N-** First Underworld Fan Fiction…I have about 65 pages written as of now so it will be updated as I type them…hope I didn't royally screw it up!

**Chapter 4- A Friendly Betrayal**

Adam went into the lounge to call Michael right before his lunch break, "Michael, it's Adam…"

"What is so important that you had to wake me up? Meghan just went back down…"

"Oh, sorry, are you sure you don't want a certain blood type…I mean I know I've been getting O-, but do you want A or B?"

"Adam, for the last time…We don't care. When can we expect you back today?"

"I get off at twelve."

"At night! Come on Adam, can't you get back sooner!"

"No, this afternoon…"

"Gah…fine, I'm going back to bed!"

"Okay, I'll probably be back around--" the phone clicked and the dial tone began, "12:30. Right, I guess he was tired." He said to himself.

Back at the apartment, Michael was asleep on the couch, having just gotten Meghan back to sleep. It wasn't a restful sleep, he couldn't stop tossing and turning. Michael kept having nightmares, seeing his daughter getting carried away by unknown people.

Each time he would wake up, tears would be dried on his cheeks and his chest felt tight. To take his mind off of the horrible images, Michael decided to take a long delayed look around the apartment. The bathroom was a dark violet color with an orange trim. _Figures this is Adam's apartment, he always thought purple and orange went well together,_ Michael thought to himself.

Michael then went into the bed room to check on Selene and Meghan when a strange scent in the air alarmed him. It wasn't lycan or vampire for that matter, but it wasn't Adam's, although it was human. Michael sensed more than one presence and could hear five separate heart beats. Isolating each scent, he still couldn't find Adam's.

Feeling that his mate and newborn daughter were in danger, he let his "over protective parent" side out. He closed the bedroom door, locking Meghan and Selene in there. Michael walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole to see five uniformed men standing outside, all armed with birettas like Selene had.

Michael stepped back and turned into his hybrid from just as the men broke down the door. He lunged at the first man, snapping his neck and turned to the next man. The leader, as it seemed to Michael, who was carrying a dart gun, approached the bedroom door. The man jiggled the handle, but the door didn't open. Michael knocked out the man who he was dealing with at the time and then began hand-to-hand combat with the leader. For a strange reason, he seemed stronger that the others and put up a good fight.

While Michael was preoccupied with Marc, the leader (one of his men had shouted to him), one of the remaining two remaining men broke down the doors into the bedroom. Michael heard Selene's scream as the man injected her with a heavy tranquilizer. She had been incredibly tired from dealing with Meghan and being a mother to sense the danger and as not at the top of her game.

As Michael turned around to finish Marc off, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he reached back to find a dart embedded in the skin. He changed back into his human form as he fell to the floor in front of the three remaining men.

Since his body was under the influence of a drug, his body was unable to heal as it would normally and he began to bleed out onto the carpet from his bullet wounds. He opened his eyes to see Meghan being carried out the door by Marc, holding her hand giving a small "wave to daddy" with a menacing look in his eyes.

He tried to scream after her, but no sound would come out of his mouth, only blood. Slowly Michael's eyes closed, his body finally giving in to the drug invading his system. His last conscious thought was of Selene and his daughter and how he wasn't able to save them.

"Holy Shit!" Adam said as he walked through his busted front door to see Michael in a pool of blood. His wounds had healed, but not before he had lost a good deal of his blood.

"Michael…Michael wake up!" he yelled, pulling the dart out of his neck. Adam tried to pick hi up, but he ended up just dragging him over to the couch.

Adam ran into the bedroom to see Selene on the floor, just starting to wake up. He knelt down next to her, slowly helping her to her feet as she came to. Adam sat her on the side of the bed as he asked, "Selene…what happened?"

"Wha…I'm sorry what?" She was still very out of it from the medicine.

"Selene, you were unconscious on the floor and Michael is out on the couch…what happened!" Then he realized that Meghan wasn't in her little bundle of sheets on the bed… "Where's Meghan!"

With those three words, Selene was up and rummaging through the room. She couldn't find her anywhere and wanted to just break down and cry…then she looked into the living room. She saw Michael's hand hanging over the edge of the couch, dripping blood onto the floor.

"Oh my god…" she said as she ran over to him. She pulled off his shirt to reveal 6 red circles on his chest. The bullet wounds had healed over, but the bullets were still inside. Selene knew as well as any immortal that even though the wounds healed shut, they wouldn't on the inside until the bullets were out.

Michael began to stir and opened his eyes to see Selene's staring back. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain as Selene told him, "No…stay down Michael. I need to get the bullets out." She was on the verge of tears, her daughter gone and Michael practically dead from blood loss.

"I have to find Meghan…They took her…Need to get her back!" he told her, getting up. Michael made it halfway to the door before the blood loss and leftover tranquilizer took hold again. Michael fell to the floor once again with a thud, but tried his hardest to continue crawling toward the door.

"Michael, NO! We need to get you fixed up before you do anything!" Selene pleaded, "Adam!" she yelled, hinting to him that he should help her stop him.

"Yeah Mike, let's get you off of the floor man. You can't go try to find Meg like this…" Adam reached down and grabbed Michael under his shoulders and began to lift him up…but Michael had other plans.

He pushed Adam over with what was left of his strength and began to crawl back towards the door, only to have his way get blocked by Selene.

"Michael, you're not going anywhere!" Her eyes had gone ice blue and in his condition, Michael knew better than to challenge Selene, so he gave in.

As he let his vulnerable human side out, so did Selene. Adam was left to watch as Selene cuddled her injured mate in her arms and cried for the loss of their daughter. Michael had wanted to stay strong for Selene so badly, but inside felt that he had let them down, both Selene and Meghan.

He held in his feelings as long as could, but the fact that Selene was with him crying made him break down as well. They stayed on the bloody floor together until Michael once again passed out.

"Adam…" she said quietly, breathing heavily from crying.

"Yeah Selene?"

"Do you have any scissors? I really do need to take these bullets out…" she told him while lightly brushing one of the pinkish circles on Michael's chest.

"Yeah Selene, I have a pair but—do you want me to do it? I am a surgeon; I can do it for you…"

"No, that's okay Adam, I'm sure I can do it, just…the scissors please…?"

Adam disappeared to go find the things Selene would need, leaving her with Michael. She leaned over and kissed Michael's forehead, quietly whispering,

"What have we done? How could we have been so reckless as to bring our child into a world like this? We wanted a child…a family so badly that we didn't even think of her safety! Michael out daughter is out in the world with god knows who…alone even! We have no way of knowing where she is…how could we have been so stupid to relax in the very city in which the people who hunt us reside? As soon as you are better, I promise you, we will look for her! I will kill anyone who stands in my way!"

Adam walked in with some clean towels and the scissors Selene had been asking for and put them down on the kitchen counter. He helped Selene move Michael onto the table and started removing the bullets.

Michael would wince at the pain, but never woke up. It took him a full three days to get back to almost normal. He practically never slept, for that vision of Meghan being carried away haunted his dreams. He only ever slept when exhaustion finally kicked in.

"Adam…thanks for letting us stay here…we are sorry about the door-the couch-the sheets-towels and your friend Meredith…is she still missing?" Michael said as he and Selene were getting ready to leave.

"yeah, she hasn't come back yet, last time I saw her was the night she came to visit…but the house was no problem…" he answered, giving Michael a brotherly hug. "Come back anytime, you know you are all welcome here!" Then he gave Selene as friendly hug and a light kiss on the cheek, which caused Michael to flinch a bit.

"We will Adam. You truly are a good friend to Michael and me," she said as she pulled out of the hug.

"We'll call you in a week or two…" Michael said, shutting the car door.

"I'll be waiting for it!" Adam called out after the Lexis speeding away…little did he know that he was partially to blame for Meghan's kidnapping.

**Read and Review! –too tired to respond to the review…maybe next chapter:)**


	5. Microwaves and Orange Spots

**Authors Note- I'm back again! So incredibly sorry for the really long wait, but I had finals and was in the middle of a musical production, then I got wrapped up in a new story and had to put this one on the back burner for a bit, but summer is here and I have more than enough time to split between stories. This one is finished just to let you know and ended up being like, 22 chapters I think. Rating might change around chapter 19, but that's it. Need a disclaimer, check other chaps, too lazy to put it in this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- Microwaves and Orange Dots**

Michael and Selene searched for days, which bled into weeks that became months, and turned into years. They had journeyed all over Europe, following faint scents and parental intuition. They had killed death dealers, lycans, and even any humans that stood in their way. Like Selene had told Michael years before, anything that got in their way died.

Their trail of scents and men screaming for mercy took them into the United States, but once again grew cold. Michael and Selene came back to England after 15 years of searching and finally settled down in a small cottage in the country side.

Over the years, they had gathered quite a following of lycans and vampires who were willing to help them. Their headquarters was located down the road from the cottage estate and it was there that some of their allies stayed.

Two weeks before what would have been Meghan's 16th birthday, Michael and Selene got a phone call at 2:30 a.m.

"Sir, I'm sorry to wake you both…but"

"Adam…just call me Michael."

"Right, sorry…we have found something at HQ that I think you should take a look at, both of you."

"Okay, we will be there tomorrow morning, Adam, goodn-"

"Michael now would be better…" he cut him off.

"Fine, we're getting up right now…"

"Okay, we'll make it ready!"

"Alright" Michael answered as he rolled over to wake Selene. Ever since Michael had turned Adam into a hybrid, he had been all military-ish. With him it was always 'yes sir' or 'commander this' or 'come to HQ'. He was definitely a good soldier, but had seen Saving Private Ryan one too many times.

Selene was resting so peacefully that Michael didn't even want to wake her, but if their discovery was important enough for Adam to call at 2:30, it would be worth disturbing her.

"Selene, wake up." He said as he kissed her nose, "Adam has something to show us."

She rolled over and looked at the clock – 2:41 a.m. "Not at 2:40 in the morning he doesn't! I'm not getting up!"

"Selene," he nuzzled into her shoulder, softly kissing between her neck and shoulder. "He said it was very important…"

She rolled back over and, looking straight into Michael's best 'I love you so much, but I think you know I'm right' face. "But I'm just getting used to this whole sleeping at night thing…"

"Please? Think about it, would Adam really call us this early if he didn't think it was important?" he asked, still pleading with his eyes.

"Yes! Yes he would!"

"What, name a time he has?"

"When the microwave at 'HQ'" she said mocking Adam, "exploded and he couldn't make a Hot Pocket!"

"Hey?" Michael said defensively, "That _was_ an emergency! Hot Pockets are a good source of…of…of food! Crispy Crunchy Tender Flakey Crust!" He looked back at his wife who wasn't looking amused. "Okay, fine, I know he can exaggerate a little…fine, a lot, but he sounded like he really needed us there!"

She looked back at Michael and couldn't deny the begging blue eyes, "Ugh, fine, but only if you promise never to say the Crispy thing again and you carry me, because I'm still tired!"

Selene had grown to like sleeping at night and being able to go out with Michael during the day. Over the years Michael and Selene had made many friends, smart friends. A team of vampires had developed a cream that when worn on clothing or on flesh allowed vampires to stay out during the day and not burn up.

Since they treated her clothes with it and she wore it everyday like a moisturizer, Selene was just getting used doing things during the day and actually sleeping at night. This breakthrough made it so much easier to search for Meghan because if she was with humans, they would move during the day where Selene and Michael couldn't get them.

Unfortunately, the death dealers and lycans hadn't backed off, with the exception of those living with them. So not only were they trying to find Meg, but they had to keep out running their captors.

Selene and Michael had only slowed their search for Meghan when they moved into the cottage. They still had Adam and his team working on leads and using satellites to check info red imaging to check abandoned buildings and such, but rarely went out on foot.

They refused to give up, but they had lost so much hope for the safe return of their daughter. There had been so many false alarms and lost trails that the idea of Little Meghan Leena Corvin coming home just seemed to drift further and further away from reality.

"Adam! Take the security lock off of the door and CALL BACK THE DOGS!" Michael shouted into the speaker.

"Eh, sorry!" Adam said, pushing various buttons then looking up at Michael who had blood on his shirt from the dogs.

"If you know we are coming down, don't put them on alert!" Michael told him, pointing to the German Shepherds in the corner whose ears perked up when they realized they were being talked about.

"Sorry, I just forgot…again" Adam admitted.

"It's okay-what did you find?" Selene asked, pausing for a yawn as she stepped out from behind Michael.

"Well, we were doing a routine scan of the fourth quadrant of sector seven, that's over between Bernard and Lafayette in the Industrial District, where we had found oth-"

"ADAM!" Selene and Michael both said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry…again. We found this…" he said, pulling up an info red image.

"What is that?" Michael asked, pointing to the large red orange space on the screen.

"That seems to be a large group of people or computers…and that" Adam said, pointing to the large white space a room over, "Is what looks like a heating system."

"Great job Adam, you woke me up for some homeless people with a space heater!" She said, extremely annoyed as she started to leave.

"That isn't a space heater! It's giving off too much heat to be a simple space heater. That's an industrial sized full quality heating system, meant to heat entire buildings. But that isn't even the big news!" Adam zoomed in on a small part of the screen with a faint orangey-green spot on it.

"What is it?" Michael asked acting like Adam expected him to automatically know what it was.

"What we brought you here to show you. The heat is coming from a few floors below the large one and by the readings is only emitting enough heat to be a two people at the most."

"Your point, Adam?" Selene asked.

"Well, we haven't scanned that area in a while and you and Michael haven't physically gone there so your scents would have faded by now. The humans wouldn't have known that we have satellites and probably don't believe that we check there anymore."

"Point?" Selene still wasn't catching on, but fortunately Michael did.

"So it would be the perfect place, according to them, to hide something…or someone."

"Exactly, that's what we thought." Adam said, "Even if it is just a group of homeless people with a bunch of space heaters, why would one person be alone so far away? It might be worth a try."

"I guess you are right, but can we plan the mission in the morning, I'm tired!" Selene said as Michael and Adam gave her the 'How can you say that when that could be your daughter look.' "Well, they won't be expecting us in the daytime…" She added to redeem herself.

"True, okay, meet us at the cottage at 8 a.m. with Truman and Fiyero." Michael told Adam.

"Yes sir!" he answered with a salute.

"What have I told you!"

"Right, sorry, okay Mike, we'll be there." Adam apologized.

Michael and Selene started leaving when Selene turned around, "Stop apologizing Adam, you're a hybrid, you don't want to seem weak!"

"Oh, sorry-I mean, okay Selene, I'll stop."

"Good, 8 a.m., NO earlier!" she said.

"I know, me, Truman and Fiyero."

Michael and Selene were walking quietly back to the cottage until she broke the silence between them, "What made you pick Truman and Fiyero?"

"I don't know, it seems like they had the same thing happen to them…"

"I guess you're right, they both came back from the humans and turned out okay. There is still hope that Meg is okay too."

"Selene, Meghan is fine. She is going to come back to us!" he told her as he hugged her reassuringly.

"I know, but…what if they didn't treat her like they treated Fiyero and Truman? I mean, Truman is a born lycan and Fiyero is a vampire, but Meghan is a hybrid…" Selene grabbed Michael's chest and held on for dear life and cried, "What if that isn't her? What if she isn't even near here and they are hurting her? What if she is trying to find us and we can't?"

"Shhhh," he soothed her, "Selene, don't think stuff like that! If they had hurt her we would have felt it. I have a strong feeling that she is fine, wherever she is. They didn't hurt Truman or Fiyero, they just tested them…Meghan is going to come back to us! Okay?"

"Yeah…" she answered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "But if they hurt her, I will kill them all!"

"I know, Selene, we will!" Michael picked her up into his arms, "You look tired, let me carry you?"

She looped her arm around the back of his neck and interlocked it with the other across his chest and leaned her head on him. The steady rhythm of his footsteps and the beating of his heart quickly lulled Selene to sleep.

At 7:45, Michael and Selene's alarm went off. She reached over and turned it off, then nuzzled back into Michael's shoulder. He had fallen asleep with Selene in his arms, staying awake after they had lain down, just watching her sleep.

**A/N- well that's my comeback chapter! As you know, reviews are appreciated and my fire extinguisher is broken so…no flames! May end up being updated daily or every other day for summer so, keep an eye out! Thanks!**


	6. Getting the Shakes

**Chapter 6- Getting the Shakes**

"Time to get up" she whispered in his ear, kissing down his neck. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay…" he said sleepily, "At least give me 5 minutes."

"You have ten seconds. 9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" Michael rolled over, sitting on Selene's hips. "Okay, you're up!"

"Yeah, let's get going. We have 8 minutes to get down stairs."

Selene pushed him off of her and hopped out of bed, "Ready?"

"What! I just got up?" he said looking over, seeing Selene in her signature black latex suit.

"I just woke up too, but I'm ready to go." She told him.

"Selene, did you sleep in that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready to go…come on!"

"Fine," Michael got up and slipped on a clean black t-shirt and followed Selene downstairs to the kitchen where Fiyero and Truman were waiting.

"Good morning!" they both said, watching Michael and Selene walk in.

"Where's Adam?" Michael asked, pouring a cup of blood.

"He had to go to the bathroom before we left…" Fiyero said with a laugh.

"Better safe than sorry!" Adam chimed in, walking out of the bathroom.

"Right…so uh, do you have a plan?" Selene asked him.

"Yeah, it's right –"Adam searched through his pockets and pulled out a palm pilot, "here." He pushed some buttons and plugged it into the TV. The same infrared image appeared on the screen. "Nothing has really changed at our mystery building, I mean the people upstairs moved around a bit, but the other dot hasn't moved at all…so this is what we should do…"

Adam described the plan of Michael using blunt force to blast open the door; Selene, Fiyero, and Truman shooting anything that moves; he and Michael going to find the dot while the others search the rest of the building.

"Everyone know what they are doing?" Selene asked.

"Yeah…" the other four said simultaneously.

"But I have one question…" Truman spoke up, "Why are you bringing me and Fiyero? We are only like 18 and you have lots of other more experienced men that could do better than us."

"They may be experienced, but they haven't been in one of the human's complexes before."

"Yeah, but you aren't even sure that that is what this is, right?" Fiyero added.

"True, but even if it isn't, 'better safe than sorry'!" Selene said, once again mocking Adam.

It seemed strange to Michael that Selene was being so playful. Over the years it seemed that all the searching for Meghan had worn down the death dealer in Selene and her long lost human side was showing itself more and more often. She was no longer a cold hearted killer, all the time, and would cuddle and joke around…she even cried.

In an odd way, she even seemed happier now that she had something to live for. Selene's life now had a purpose, which gave her a motivation that she once lacked knowing she would live forever. It made her happy to know she would spend eternity doing something good, not just repeating the same thing each day.

The love that she had for her lost daughter made it easier for her to love others.

After Selene was done taunting Adam, they got into the car and drove off in the direction of the building. She could tell that Michael was getting nervous with each passing block, busy hoping their plan would work and that that tiny dot was his daughter.

She reached over and took his hand in hers in a comforting manner. Michael looked over and gave her a small smile; he desperately wanted Meghan to be there.

"Adam, don't forget to stop like 2 blocks away from Lock Street." Michael said, focusing on the task at hand.

"Yeah I know…time to get out."

"Okay, everyone still remembers what they are doing…" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking T and Fiyero through the building." Selene said.

"And Adam and I are going to find that extra person in the lowed levels…" Michael answered back.

"Alright, I will see you after!" she told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Ditto" he said kissing her back.

The three ran up to the locked metal doors and easily broke it down. Fiyero and Truman stepped in, guns blazing, but weren't receiving any return fire. They looked around and didn't see anyone in the lobby.

"Michael, go down with Adam. We're going up…"

"Okay…" he said, pulling Adam into the stairwell.

"Down two floors-make a right out of the stairs…" Adam told him, following the signal on his palm pilot. "Left-then another left- It's two doors down on the right."

When Michael saw the door, he froze. The sign on the front read 'Authorized Personnel Only-Controlled Experiment in Progress'. He figured Selene was right in thinking that Meghan wasn't going to be here.

The sign made it seem like there were some Petri dishes in there, not a 16 year old girl, but Michael noticed something familiar. He had caught a scent that he would never forget…his daughter's.

"Oh my god" he whispered as he tried to open the door.

"What?" Adam asked, seeing Michael frantically trying to open the door.

"It's her-Meghan is in there!"

"Are you sure? Is she okay!"

"Adam I can barely make out her heartbeat…we have to get in here!"

"Mike move…" Adam said as he put a few charges on the hinge side of the door. He pushed a few buttons, a couple lights flickered about, and then the door fell off of its hinges. "much easier than trying to break down solid steel."

"yeah, sure…" Mike took a step into the room, but turned to Adam one last time, "Do you have the med kit, just in case?"

"Yeah mike, I have it…don't worry"

Michael reassured himself that she was fine and walked into the room. They seemed to be standing in a dark control room, with entire panels of switches and video screens. He found a switch on a wall and flicked it on.

Not only did it lighten up the room, but it turned all of the screens on. From that single room, he could see Fiyero and Truman taking out some guards on the third floor and Selene raiding a lab on the second.

The one thing that seemed out of place in the entire room was the plain white wall on the left side. It looked as if it had never been finished, since it had a long line going down the middle from the floor to the ceiling like two pieces of plywood. The only thing on the wall was a single yellow button that said 'open' on it.

"God, humans are so obvious." Michael said as he pushed the button.

"Don't forget that we used to be them too!"

"Yeah, we were pretty obvi-" Michael stopped when the walls opened to reveal a Plexiglas wall.

The room on the other side was various shades of blue, green and yellow and looked like it had been made for a girl because of the sparkles on the bed and pillows. There was a plain single bed in the middle on top of a small green area rug. It seemed to be really boring but had all the things a girl would need in everyday life.

Michael easily broke through the glass and looked around the room. Her scent was incredibly strong in this room and her heartbeat could be heard more clearly now.

He and Adam looked to see if there was another room attached to it, but Michael stopped his search when he saw multiple picture frames on the wall.

All eight of the frames had pictures from when Meghan was a baby, mostly of her and her mother. Although, the one in the very middle was from a midnight walk the small family took once.

Michael never forgot that night and the photo was perfect. Selene was watching the moon, holding Meghan in her arms. The moonlight made her pale skin glow like she was an angel. Michael was behind Selene with his arms wrapped around her waist, staring up at the sky with his wife.

The picture looked like it had been posed that way, but it had felt so natural when it happened. He realized that the humans who took her had been watching them for weeks and framed some of the better surveillance pictures, a small gesture to ease her time with them.

He grabbed the frames off of the wall and put them in a bag that he had brought with him. At least they would have these memories if they didn't actually find her.

As Michael placed the last photo, the one of all three of them, into the bad he noticed that the wall didn't go all the way up to the highly arched ceiling. It only went high enough to keep a person in there.

"Adam, stay here until I tell you to come…" Michael told him as he jumped over the wall.

"But where are you go-ing…Fine, I'll stay here." He said noticing that Michael had already gone.

He landed in a stark white room with no pictures or a nice little bed. His heart sank as he turned and saw a young girl lying strapped to an exam table.

He knew that it was his daughter, his little girl, because he could smell her. Her scent hadn't changed at all, only gotten older, but she didn't look like he had expected her look. Then again, Michael had never expected to see her hooked up to various machines and IV's.

Michael went over to check on Meghan while yelling for Adam to get his ass in there.

"Just break through the wall Adam!" he cried nervously as he pulled the oxygen mask off of his child's face.

"You want me to what!" he asked, not knowing why Michael seemed so anxious.

"Just change form and run at it! But don't forget the medical kit!" he yelled, brushing some of Meghan's hair away from her face.

"Fine!" Adam said, changing into his hybrid form. Even as a great immortal hybrid, Adam still was pretty wimpy looking, but picked up speed and broke right through the wall. He stood back as he watched Michael carefully remove one of the various IV's from his daughter's arm.

"Adam! God make yourself useful! Check her pulse or something, I'm going to look around, see if I can find out what they did to her."

Adam stepped forward, placing his fingers cautiously on the young girl's neck and feeling for the familiar pulses. "Why don't you do it! She is your daughter!"

"I-I can't…" he stuttered as he shuffled through a bunch or drawers.

"Why?" Adam asked, as he checked her arms for any irregular puncture marks from needles and no IVs.

"Because I'm shaking to damn much okay?" Michael admitted. "I come in to see my only child hooked up to that many machines and shit like some lab rat…I just want to kill every son of a bitch that did this to her!" he yelled as he threw a chair across the room.

Mike found some lab reports in a composition note book and shoved them into the bag with the photos. Adam explained that her temperature was really low because the heater didn't quite reach all the way down here and that aside from that Meghan was fine and just sedated. They carefully un-strapped her from the table and wrapped her in the comforter from her 'room'.

"God, she does seem so cold." Michael said as he began to carry her to the stairwell.

"She probably won't be waking up any time soon…by the looks of the charts you found they gave her enough sedative to knock out a horse for a few hours!"

"But wouldn't that hurt her!"

"Michael, that much would kill a normal person, but then again, Meghan isn't exactly normal…"

"Let's just get out of here…" Michael said kicking open the door to the stairs.

"Selene…time to go!" Adam shouted over the radio.

"Did you find the person?" came the crackly response.

"Yeah…it's Meg." Adam told her, he heard static and then "alright, we are coming down."

Adam and Michael stepped out of the stairs with Meghan just as Selene and the boys came out of the elevator.

"Shit! We have company!" Truman yelled as he saw a group a lycans in human form walk through the broken front doors.

"Taking on her protective parent side, Selene raised her guns to fire when the lead lycan stepped back, putting his hands up to surrender.

**A/N- There you go…another slightly late chapter. I was at theater camp for a few days so I couldn't type. So I hope you liked it… and I am already typing the next chapter "How To Push The Restart Button"**

**Review! Please! As always!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace and be Merry!**

**Claire**


	7. How To Push The Restart Button

**A/n-** I was excited to get all the reviews on this story…I was getting worried that some people had stopped reading it when I had taken a very long break to write a new story…Hehe! YAY! So I am happy to say that I am going to do my best to update as often as I can, between acting class, playwriting and dance…

Here is chapter…uh…7 I think…

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7- How to Push the Restart Button**

_Previously- Selene raised her guns to fire when the first lycan stepped back with his hands raised._

"Don't shoot! We aren't here to fight with you!" The lycan kept his hands raised as he continued, "When our leader found out that the hybrid child was still alive, he sent us to protect you." He instructed the rest of his troops to drop their weapons and raise their arms in surrender.

"Protect us from whom?" Selene asked, keeping her side arm raised.

"From Marcus and the vampires…"

"They haven't attacked us in years…" Michael added.

"Only because they thought that she was dead." He told them, pointing to Meghan.

"Who are you?" Selene almost hissed.

Just as the lycan was about to answer her, Truman stepped out from behind Fiyero and stood in front of Selene's gun, "He is my brother, Chase."

The lead lycan looked at the young man with a questioning look on his face before realization struck him. "T? Where the hell have you been? We all thought you were dead!"

"Truman, there isn't time to explain now, Marcus is here…" Fiyero said, warily looking out the broken front of the building.

"Shit, Selene, we can trust him, he's my brother!"

She looked over at Michael and her still unconscious daughter and gave a small nod. "Fine, but **we need to move!**"

Chase ordered his men to form a protective circle around them and to keep an eye on all of the rooftops. He led the small unit to a parking lot three blocks away where three vans were waiting.

Adam got into the first van with Fiyero and Truman while Selene, Michael, and Meghan got into Chase's van. The last van held the rest of the lycan soldiers.

As they were driving away, Selene finally had the chance to fuss over her daughter. She pushed the girl's light brown hair out of her face and lightly brushed her hand over her cheek. It was a very sweet moment, Michael and Selene holding the child who was taken from them so long ago, but Chase ruined it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but where should we go, to your estate or our base?"

Michael spoke up, since Selene couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Meghan, "Your base, Marcus will send people to the cottage tonight."

"Do you have a hospital?" Selene asked, a tear sliding down her cheek, "We need to know if they did anything to her and a hospital would be the best place…"

"Yeah we have a medical unit waiting on stand by."

"Thank you" came the quiet response.

Chase turned around and kept driving while Michael sat back and watched Selene with Meg. "I'm going to go up front and try to figure out why the lycans are helping us…who their leader is…okay?"

"Yeah…god she has grown so much…"

"Yes, I know…I'll be right back" Michael kissed Meg on the forehead and then Selene before he moved into the passenger seat. "So why are you helping us? I mean, 16 years ago you were chasing us down just like Marcus."

"Okay, no beating around the bush at all…first off, sixteen years ago we weren't chasing you. We were trying to find you to help you out. Marcus is the bloody bastard who wanted to kill you. Our leader wanted to help keep you safe, all three of you."

"Well who is this leader of yours…if he wants so badly to help us, who is it?"

"He told me not to tell you. He wished to explain himself in person."

"Right…" Michael and Chase sat in silence for a while until Chase asked,

"So where exactly did you find my brother? He's been missing for so long…we all thought he was dead."

"We found T in a place much like the one we were just at. He was like 17 years old just like Fiyero was. They were both extremely mal-nourished and heavily sedated like Meghan.

"We took them into our care and trained them. For a while though, they went missing again…looking for you. They came back after three months and worked to become two of our best fighters. He and Fiyero have really become friends. The only major difference between them is the Fiyero accepted his new life with Selene and me, but Truman always had this 'look'…like he was longing to be somewhere else."

"He was only 5 when they took him. Our pack looked for years, but the trail went cold when we got here. That was when we met our new leader and joined him and his pack." Chase explained.

"Well…that helps a lot with understanding Truman. He actually knew his family and remembers what it was like in your pack. Fiyero was much more like Meghan, getting taken away when he was just an infant; the records we found said he was six months old. He never knew anything of his old life…that's why he took so well to this one…"

Michael said, finally realizing how alike Meg and Fiyero really were. Though, he now felt sorry for Truman, getting taken when he was a young child and getting to know his family first. It hurt him to think of how crushed T felt when he couldn't find Chase.

"How old was she?"

"Huh?" snapping out of his thoughts.

"Meghan, how old was she when they took her?"

"Oh…she was just about a month old…" Michael tried his best not to tear up, but whenever he told the story, a few always managed to slip out. "We were staying with Adam, the Hybrid with the glasses. I tried to save her, but the humans were ready for me. A few days later, we left to look for her. Meg's birthday is in a week and a half…seventeen."

Michael turned away from Chase and started staring out of the window, and then he looked back at Meghan. "God, it's been so long. I can't believe I missed that much…I mean her entire life."

"Yeah, it seemed like that with Truman. We never really knew what happened to him, whether or not he was alive. I guess…" he paused as looked at his hands on the wheel, "I guess you kinda feel relieved, you know. You feel happy that they seem to have turned out alright, but you dread ever having to tell them what happened." Chase explained.

He felt the same way the Michael did, overjoyed that he found his brother, but had they been separated for _too_ long? Chase continued, keeping his eyes on the road "I mean, how are we supposed to get to know them? We miss such a large part of their lives, are we expected to make up for that?

"I guess it has to be worse for you with Meghan since she was so young, but what about T? All the things that I don't know that an older brother should: his favorite color, food, whether or not he still love that turtle show…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or is he too old for that?"

Michael let a smile creep onto his saddened face and said, "Green-Pasta and Meatballs-I've caught him watching it from time to time at like 2 in the morning."

"What?"

"Truman, his favorite color is green, favorite food is pasta and meatballs, and I think he still likes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Whoa…um, okay thanks." Chase paused for a second. "I'm sorry it's just kinda weird that you know all of that and I don't."

"Its fine, you still knew about TMNT. He watches it because I think it reminds him of the time he spent with you. He would still love to be a part of your family. Truman would give his left arm to get you know you again."

"Why the left?"

"Because he writes and shoots best with his right."

Chase laughed, "Thanks, but what about that vampire, are you totally sure we can trust him?"

"Who Fiyero? Of course, Fiyero is as loyal as anyone. He grew up with Truman. He was like Meghan, never had a family or he didn't remember. T became his family when they were being held together, when Selene and I came and got them, that bond stayed strong."

"So Truman is really 'friends' with that vampire?"

"No…" Mike laughed, "Are you crazy?" He saw Chase relax a little, "They are more like blood brothers. Fiyero always went with Truman to look for you because he didn't have anyone to look for. I only hope that your family will be as accepting of Fiyero as Truman was."

Chase's grip on the steering wheel tightened as his mind debated over what Michael had just told him. "I'll talk to the family about it. If T can trust him like that, then I think we can 'learn' to…oh we are here!"

The three vans pulled up in front of a large apartment building in the abandoned part of town. (How original!) It was an old brick building with all metal fire escapes and some boarded and cracked windows. Honestly, it didn't look all that inhabitable to Michael, but both he and Selene could sense a large mass of lycans.

She hopped out of the side of the van, followed by Michael who was carrying Meghan. Fiyero, feeling all the eyes of the lycans on him, went over to stand with them.

The lycans knew not to trust vampires; the fact that they were helping Selene was a testament to how much their leader must have trusted her. Truman stood with his brother and a few cousins he had met in the van.

A young lycan, around the age of Truman, came out in his human form and quietly gave Chase his orders. "Michael, you can follow Logan to the medical floor and stay with her as long as you like." He told Michael, turning to Selene, "Selene, our leader would like to see you." He watched her closely, waiting for her to refuse that order and go with Meghan.

"Take me to him…" she answered, very much to Chase's surprise. "Michael, don't leave her side…when she wakes, give her space."

"I know Selene, just go and find out who this mystery leader is. I won't really talk to her about anything 'important' until I have you with me." He said, waiting for Selene to get going.

She took a few steps following Chase, but hesitated and looked back. "Just go, we'll be fine." He assured her. Michael was happy to see this side of her, a more sensitive, motherly side.

Selene walked away; following Chase with Truman following close behind as Michael walked in the opposite direction. Logan gave Fiyero an untrusting look that was followed by Michael giving him a warning growl.

He turned and continued to lead them to the Medical floor when Adam came running up behind them. "I looked away for like a minute and everyone was gone. Trying to get rid of me!"

"Obviously it isn't going to work…I guess we should stop, shouldn't we Fiyero." Michael answered jokingly.

**A/N- There it is! Hope you all like it…me? I have to go get some wooder ice! (water ice)**


End file.
